


Narnian Dates Under Narnian Stars

by suneokmin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneokmin/pseuds/suneokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song decides to take the Doctor on a date in a different place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narnian Dates Under Narnian Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt received on tumblr.

"Hello sweetie".

He was not surprised when he saw her there, in Gaelicus. The Doctor had been visiting some long term friends, while Clara had stayed on Earth.

“Hello River, how you doing?", she didn't even answer his question, only took hold of his forearm and dragged him towards the TARDIS. “Where are we going?”.

“Oh, you’re going to love it! Just sit down and leave it all to me!”.

The TARDIS lands, and she drags him outside; they are inside a mansion.

“This way!”, she screams and he follows her into an empty room; well nearly empty room. There was something covered by a white sheet. River removes the sheet, and the Doctor realises it was a wardrobe under it. “Into the wardrobe!”, and she pushes him in.

She shuts the door behind them and pushes him further into the wardrobe, until they are stepping on wet grass.

“Ah, it has been raining, fabulous!”.

“Narnia, really River? I thought this entrance couldn’t be used anymore”.

“Well, you’re wrong. As always”, she catches his hand and leads him to a small hill, on which she spreads a red sheet. “We are having a picnic, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Sit down”. He does as he is told. They spent their evening laughing at each other and comparing diaries.

When it’s night, they both lay down on the now dry grass, and stare at the stars, pointing which they have been near to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://arcadiafall.tumblr.com/.


End file.
